


Not a Complete Poser: The Story of Why Val Velocity Is A Bitch

by Vee_from_Mars



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Fun Ghoul - Freeform, Gen, Jet Star - Freeform, Justification of being a Bitch, Kobra Kid - Freeform, Lowkey fucked up timeline that doesnt really work with canon but its good anyways (suck my dick), Mentor/Protégé, Mentor/Sidekick, Minor Violence, NO LONGER BEING UPDATED, No One Is Clean, Party Poison - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Rayguns (pew pew pew), The Fabulous Four, canon? idk her, val velocity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_from_Mars/pseuds/Vee_from_Mars
Summary: Val Velocity wasn't always the critical, cynical, bitter man that we saw in the comics. There was a time where he had hope, a belief of strength among the Killjoys. We were all once innocent, all once naive, and eventually, most of us lost that.(This was written with @partying-of-the-poison on tumblr, who does not yet have an account.)





	1. Whack-A-Drac

 Chapter 1: Whack A Drac

       

“Ghoul, cover right side. Jet, keep an eye out for stragglers. Kid, keep the launcher steady.”

 

Poison’s mind was focused on the road, the mission, ahead, scanning the horizons for the oncoming firefight and any stragglers, knuckles white on the steering wheel. A transport truck attack had turned into the clap of the month. As more Killjoys got word, more came to fight. The more Killjoys, the more Dracs. The more dracs, the more of people meeting the Witch. A simple eradication job had turned into a chaotic firefight that was enough to be marked down in the history books. A firefight lasting a few hours? Normal. A few days? Far from it. But here they were, day 3, and the Fabulous Four themselves had been called in by some straggling radio signal.

Ghoul went left, covering Poison. He kept his blaster up, watching the beams through the air as if they were nothing but gusts of dust. He snapped into action, seeing a flash of white behind him. He swiftly jolted back, hastily turning around to get another glimpse. He aimed at the presumed stray drac, focusing in. He steadied his arm, putting his finger on the trigger. As he was about to take his shot, he looked again.

 

“Stop the car!” 

 

Poison didn’t waste a second looking back at him. 

 

“The fuck d’ya mean, stop the damn car?”

“Stop the damn car, ya redhaired she-devil, ‘n stop the damn fuckin’ car!”

 

Poison pulled the wheel, slammed his boot on the breaks, and came to an abrupt stop, jutting forward against his seatbelt. Kobra turned to Ghoul, about to ask what the hell they were stopped for, but Ghoul was already out the door.

 

“Issa kid!” Ghoul screeched, sprinting full-speed across the sand.

“Wha-” Poison cut off mid-sentence, “A kid? Like a lil’ kid?”

 

Ghoul ignored the question and hurried back the way they’d came, following the path of the white flash. He had lost sight of the kid, but he kept himself focused on the sound of boots digging through the sand. Jet was the next to follow. He looked to Poison, giving him the knowing glance.

 

“Come on, he sees something.”

 

Poison begrudgingly stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind him as Kobra trailed along. Ghoul followed the sound of heavy breathing and footsteps behind a boulder, where he came upon a young boy crouched in the sand. He was wearing a torn up S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W jacket, a pool of blood forming in the left sleeve. The scent of bleach hung in the air, stinging Ghoul’s nose. The kid looked up at him with fear clear to see in his eyes. He looked almost like a feral cat, hasty and out of his territory.

 

“Ya need help with ye arm?” Ghoul asked, standing over him with an almost confused look.

 

The boy nodded, a strand of white hair falling in his face. He slid back against the boulder as Poison, Jet, and Kobra approached. Poison stepped forward, looking him up and down.

 

“What’s your name, kid?” Poison asked, kneeling down beside him. “Must be fresh outta the city, huh?”

 

The kid paused, contemplating whether he should run or answer the flamboyant stranger.

 

“Yeah. It’s Val, Valentine Velocity.”

 

Poison nodded slowly, thinking things over. He glanced back at the others before standing again.

 

“How ‘bout you come back to the car with us, Val? The Dracs ’ll be rollin’ up here any minute, and I’m plenty sure you won’t want a second one of those.” Poison gestured to Val’s arm.

 

Val nodded, figuring it was his best chance at survival. He stood shakily, following the four to the car.

 

“Would you grab him a water, Kobra?” Poison asked.

 

The group piled into the car, Jet Star joining Val in the back. Kobra tossed the bottle to Jet, who passed it to Val in a shaky grip.

 

Val looked up at Kobra. “Um, thanks.”

 

After a few radio calls to groups nearby, they started back on their way to the diner. Along the ride, Jet worked his medical-magic on Val’s arm, doing a decent job of patching it up. As they rolled up to the diner, Val worked up the nerve to ask the question he had been going over the whole way.

 

“Are you guys… The Fabulous Four? Like, the real original Fabulous Killjoys?”

“We sure are!” Jet grinned.

“In the flesh!” Added Ghoul.

 

Val smiled. He was ecstatic knowing that he was  _ really _ with the idol rebels he had only dreamed of meeting. He was sitting with the men the city people whispered stories about. Their faces matched the crossed out posters plastered over the walls of his home. Seeing them there, alive and breathing, right in front of his face, was almost surreal.


	2. Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Val settles in, he works up the nerve to ask Party Poison for something he's only dreamt of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this has absolutely no association with the film Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo. I just really wanted to call something that.

Chapter 2: Electric Boogaloo

 

A few warm nights spent recovering and laying low passed. Val and Poison sat together in a booth of the diner, watching the sun set over the dunes. Val was quiet, looking down and rubbing his hands together. He glanced up, working up the nerve to say something. He's afraid to break the silence. One wrong word and he'd be crushed. Poison didn't like to deal with bullshit, that much was clear. But Val knew he needed to speak up if he wanted to be somebody.   
  


“Poison, I really, um… look up to you, and, so, um-”

“What? You need help with something?” Poison cut Val off abruptly.

 

Val immediately went quiet. It was stupid. It was useless. Poison would just say no anyways. It was a waste of time and effort. Poison didn't need him around, Val was just there to recover and leave.

 

“Well, speak up kid.”

 

Val paused, considering whether it was too late to abandon the plan.

 

“I was just gonna ask if you could teach me some stuff, y’know? I mean, I know you must be busy, you’re like a zone hero. It’s just, there’s no one better to learn fro-”

 

Poison put a hand up to quiet Val. 

 

“Hol’ on, kid. If you wanna learn this shit, it’s gonna take a lotta work. If I’m  gonna commit time to this, you better be in it for sure.”

“I’m sure. I want to be just like you.”

 

Poison smirked. Flattery was his flaw. He was a sucker for flattery. After all, he was Party Poison, leader of the Fabulous Killjoys. He had an inflated ego that would be the death of him. Of course, with Val’s admittance, he’d take him on as a pupil. He wasn’t exactly the best teacher or even remotely qualified. But his ego kept him from thinking logically. Val would be learning from the best, and that’s all that mattered.

 

“Yeah, alright then. So long as you put in the work, I’ll show you the ways of the zones.” Poison said with a slight smile.

 

Val’s eyes lit up. He was with his hero, he was going to learn from the best. He never thought this would happen when he left the city. In fact, he didn’t think he’d even make it long. He had come to the Zones for freedom, but it appeared he’d be getting much more.

 

The next few days were spent close to the diner. Val had begun to learn his way around. Though they didn’t stray far, all of the Fabulous Killjoys were putting in work. Val and Poison spent hours in the sunlight as Jet and Ghoul patched up the Trans AM.

 

“I’m getting really tired, Poison.”

“You’re fine, Val. Drop and give me 20.”

 

Val knew better than to protest. He dropped his palms into the hot sand, the sun beating down his back. His arms were shaky as he pushed himself up, and he was desperate for a drink of water. Though it was taking a toll on him, he wouldn’t dare complain. How could he complain to Party Poison? He finished the 20th pushup, sweat running down his forehead. Val pulled himself up and spat in the sand as Poison took a swig from his water bottle. Poison looked down at him and smirked.

 

“You did some pretty good work today, kid.” He said, handing Val the bottle.

“Thanks, Poison.”

 

Val’s limits had been tested and pushed. He shook as they walked back to the diner, sweat pouring down their backs. His lungs felt constricted and his muscles were weak, but he knew he must be getting stronger. Party was only pushing him to be the best he could be. After all, Poison was fit and he could take down any enemy he came across. Of course, he was leading Val on the course to success too. This was all for improvement. 

 

Poison continued working with Val, pushing him farther and farther each time. Though Val felt weaker, he was becoming stronger. He wasn’t lagging behind anymore, he was ready to go out with them. For the first time together, The Fab Five went to Tommy Chow Mein’s, a generally easy and simple trip. The chances of encountering S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/Ws, or even just dracs, were low. However, you can’t get lucky every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next few chapters are drafted and will be up before long. We really appreciate any comments + constructive criticism you have.


	3. Electric Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val takes a risk, for better or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry it's been a while, but my partner is real busy, so from this point on it'll just be me. i'll try and update more frequently, sweet children. also prepare for Angst and Sadness, babey!!!

The group was relatively small, 6 dracs and 1 crow. Though the 5 were outnumbered, dracs were easy. They couldn’t think for themselves, they were much slower than the crows. Poison kept his hand steadily on the wheel. 

“Ghoul! When they’re close enough for you to see the whites of their eyes, fire. Val, you’re Ghoul’s second pair of eyes. Kobra, Jet, backup.” Poison barked back at them.

The Crowmobile gained speed, the dracs pulling closer and closer by the second. As soon as Ghoul saw the whites of the crow’s eyes, the first shot rang through the air. Val felt stuck. The dracs were getting closer, even with their shots, and there was nothing he could do until Poison barked another order. A shot passed by his head, grazing the mirror on the side of the Trans AM.

“Dammit!” Jet shouted, shooting a blast at the drac who’d done it.

They were getting closer, the gap between their cars shrinking. A lighter slipped out of Kobra’s back pocket as he let another shot off. Val needed to do something. No matter how much it would piss Poison off, his plan wasn’t enough. Val reached behind Ghoul, pulling a cherry bomb from the crate. With a concerned look from Jet, he snatched the lighter and lit the fuse, pushing past Kobra and Ghoul to fling the bomb. He hit the front of the car square on, sending it off the road in a deafening blast.

“VAL! WHAT THE FUCK?” Poison shrieked.

It had been a close call. An inch off, and he could’ve blasted the Trans AM into the sand, or worse. Mostly through luck, the risk had paid off. The draculoid team certainly wouldn’t be a problem anymore, but Val was still in for it.

“I just thought it was a good idea. There was no chance we were going to make it-”

“We were definitely going to make it, no problem! What the literal fuck are you thinking? Earth to Val! Get off your damn high horse and use some god damn common sense!” Poison's voice was shrill, revealing a side of him that Val had never seen before.

The atmosphere and mood in the car immediately dropped. It was silent, save for the sound of the motor and Poison’s heavy breathing. Val made eye-contact with Ghoul for a brief second and he saw what could only be described as pity. Pure pity that left him with fear. Why would Ghoul look at him like that? It was a long ride back, much longer than the drive there.

The tension peaked as the group pulled into the diner. Ghoul, Kobra, and Jet shuffled out of the car, waiting for Poison to follow. He didn’t. Val sat up to follow them inside.  


“Wait, Val.” Poison’s voice was cold, he didn’t look at Val as he said it. Val nodded his head, pausing in the doorway to the backseat. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Poison got out of the car, slamming the door behind him.

“Do you think you’re in charge around here, kid?" Poison barked coldly as he took a stand in front of Val. "What makes you think you call the shots?” He belted, watching Val cower in front of him. Val was silent, not saying a word, not moving an inch. He stood in front of Poison like a deer caught in headlights.

Poison lunged forward, sending his arm out to strike Val with the back of his hand. Val cried out, his cheek stinging with the contact. His feet faltered below him, he lost hold of his breathe. He was in pain, and in a state of shock. He’d never thought his idol would be like this. But then again, he thought, hadn’t he deserved it for undermining the leader like that?

Val caught his balance quickly and took control of his breath. “Sorry, Poison, ‘m real sorry.”

Poison shook his head, a smug look painted across his face. He held his stance above Val, his position unfaltering with no sign of remorse or pity.

“You oughta be! You could’a gotten the lot of us killed, all ‘cause ya think ya think ya know better than me, huh?”

Val said nothing, looking down. Shame washed over him, and he had no response or excuse.

“Next time, just stick to the fuckin’ plan.” Poison snapped before turning around and heading into the diner, Val slowly trudging behind him.


	4. Idols and Outbursts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions lower when Poison and Val spend a beautiful evening together.

By the next day, most of the tension had faded. The Fabulous Four were on top of their game and getting along, though Val still felt a sense of unease when he was alone with Party. There was a certain guilt sticking with Val that was hard to ignore, but Party seemed to have gotten over the incident quite quickly.

Val sat at a booth in the diner, watching the horizon peacefully. He was exhausted, physically and mentally. The long days of intense training and hard work were catching up with him, but he assured himself that it was all for the best. He spent most of his time in the hot sun preparing for firefights and gathering supplies, which was made significantly harder by the fact that he could never be sure when his next meal would be. This painful life was something he had dreamed of for a long time. It lacked glamour and comfort, but the feeling that he was accomplishing something was enough to keep him going, at least for now.

Val’s thoughts were interrupted as Poison came inside and slung his jacket over the counter, looking down as he approached the boy. 

“Aye, kid. You got a minute to talk?” Poison asked, leaning against the seat across from Val. In response, he nodded. He felt his chest tighten, unsure of what kind of mood Poison was in.

“Sure.” He answered quietly. Poison plopped onto the seat across from him, running his fingers through his hair and raising a brow.

“I thought I should, uh, apologize for my outburst yesterday. It wasn’t right to hit ya, ‘m sorry about that. I hope you won’t hold it against me, kid.”

Val shook his head, surprised to hear Poison apologize. He was always so confident, so sure that he was doing the right thing. It was strange, almost uncomfortable, to see him change his mind. “No, really, it’s okay. I shouldn’t’ve… have pulled anything.” 

Poison gave a half-ass smile, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it. ‘M sure it ain’t gonna happen again.” He shifted his boots across the floor, scratching the back of his neck. He allowed himself to relax, taking a moment to soak up the silence. It was a relief to have spoken to Val. 

“Y’know, Jet ‘n I found a case of Cactus Cooler. I think ‘s prob’ly flat, but either way it’s still sugary. Want one?”

Val smiled back at him, his blue eyes squinting in the golden sunlight. “Sounds great.”

The two of them moved up to the roof of the diner, watching the sun descend behind the dunes. The view was heavenly, pinkish clouds blending with bright gold beams. There was nothing in the zones more serene than a sunset. Val felt much more at ease knowing that Poison wasn’t holding a grudge. They cracked open their expired and flat cans of Cactus Cooler, enjoying the peace of the moment. Val turned his head away from the horizon to look at Poison. He had a genuinely happy smile on his face.

“Thanks… for everything. I really ‘preciate how kind you’ve been, and all the stuff you taught me, even though it’s real hard work sometimes.” It occurred to Val that Poison’s ‘outburst’ really wasn’t so bad, considering that he hadn’t needed to help him in the first place. Regardless, it didn’t matter now.

Poison smiled slightly, looking away as he patted him on the back, rubbing his shoulder. “Just doin’ what any good ‘joy would do, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the short honeymoon period, enjoy! Also thank you Mickey for proofreading this one for me <3


End file.
